A Lost Soldier
by malicious bunnie
Summary: Chibi-usa can not transform anymore, she feels she is useless. Can Gohan help lift her spirits and make here a true warrior again? Crystal Tokyo is in great danger. Note: I have rated this story PG-13 for chapters that will come in the future. *Updated*
1. Prologue

****

A Lost Soldier

-malicious bunnie

disclaimer- I do not own BSSM or DBZ, they belong to their respective owners and what not. 

please note- I'm using an alternative time line of DBZ, so don't get your undies in a bunch because there are people around that shouldn't be around in this time line of DBZ, just bare with me here, okay? The time line of BSSM in this story is clear; Crystal Tokyo.

Prologue 

"Princess! Don't run so fast! I can't keep up with you!" Little Diana ran as fast as she could down one of the many halls in the Palace of Neo Tokyo, her bell jingled lightly as she came to a halt and breathed heavily. Chibi-usa slid to a stop as well when she heard Diana's small bell stop ringing. She turned around and giggled at the sight of the small cat pit-pating it's way toward her, with a scowl on her face. 

"Princess!," Diana said with a cutting tone, "please! You really shouldn't be running around the palace like this! To think of what the Queen would say. And what my mommy would say if she knew I was letting you run around like this!" The small cat looked up at the princess with a very serious face.

"Oh Diana..." Chibi-usa sighed and bent down, her pink gown fluttering around her, she picked up the small cat and began walking down the hall. "I just wanted to run... to leap, to be loud, to... to..." she trailed off.

"To be a fighter." the cat recited the words the young princess said almost everyday, "Of love and justice, like your mother. Like you used to be alongside her as Chibi-Moon." The Princess stopped at a large window and looked outside it. She gazed at the beautiful city below. She remembered the days when that city was full of people who had no idea about what was to come... had no idea her mother, Sailor Moon, would be ruler. So long ago, but Chibi-usa re-called the memories. They flowed through her mind as though they had happened just a few days ago.

"Princess," Diana interrupted her flow of memories. "You should be getting ready for bed."

"Yes, of course." Chibi-usa said absent-mindedly. "Just a few minutes more." She placed her hand on the window, it was cold to the touch and it sent shivers down her spine. "Soon..." she said as the sun began to sink behind the city. And then it sent its last lights out dancing across the crystallized city. It sparkled, waves of rainbows danced everywhere, everything twinkled and glittered, and then, it was over just as quickly as it had started.


	2. Nothing More Than A Princess

Chapter One

A now older Chibi-usa sat in front a large looking glass brushing her long pink flowing hair. It flowed all about her. She had changed. She looked at herself, and was amazed, after all it had taken one thousand and eighteen years for her to finally "grow up". 'An eighteen year old trapped in a thousand and eighteen year olds body,' she thought. Sometimes she hated being the Neo-Princess Serenity, other times she loved it, as some may understand why. Chibi-usa slowly wound her hair up into the 'rabbit ears' royal hairstyle. 

After the task of getting her hair into place she walked over to her bed and patted Diana's head, who was asleep. The cat opened her eyes and yawned, stretched out and slowly got up. "Good morning Princess," she titled her head to the side, making her bell jingle.

"And a good morning it is too!" Chibi-usa said. "I think I will go out today." Chibi-usa walked back over to her closet and dragged out her white gown. 

"Remember, you have peace talks with your mother today as well." Diana reminded her. "You are to meet your mother and the senshi for a luncheon at 11:45 in the family dining room. And then at 1:00 you and your mother are to receive the ambassadors from the planet Alderaan (Star Wars, yes I know!) and.."

"And then I'm suppose to sit looking prim and proper while my mother talks about extremely boring ideas of peace throughout the galaxy and..." Chibi-usa trailed off. Diana looked stunned and then saw the Princess on the floor halfway in her closet tossing out shoes that were flying in every direction. Diana couldn't duck, and couldn't swerve. BAM! A shoe hit her and knocked her right off the bed. Her eyes turned into spirals. "Princess...!" the cat wailed. "Found it!" Chibi-usa popped her head out of the closet waving a small strappy shoe around. 

Chibi-usa ran over to the cat. "Kuso! Diana! How'd you fall off the bed?!". A large sweat-drop appeared on Diana's head and all she could manage to say was "Arrgghh!!!"

***

Later that morning Chibi-usa was strolling outside the palace in a small field of flowers. She knew Diana was trailing her, even though she had told her to stay in the palace. She looked at her watch. Five to ten. She still had a little while before she had to go back to meet with her mother and the senshi. The senshi. Of course, the senshi.. they could still fight, they were still warriors, but not her. Nor her mother or father. They were the Royal Family now. She sighed and settled down into the soft green grass.

"I don't even think I could fight off a youma anymore," she said to herself. Her eyes became misty, and tears began to roll down her cheeks. She suddenly became angry with herself and wiped at the tears violently. "Stop it!" she said angrily to herself. "Stop it! You should be glad! You're a freaking princess for crying out loud!". She sprung up and began running, the wind blew at her tear-streaked face and her heart began thumping in her chest. She ran for quite sometime, but was soon out of breathe, she slowed down, but as she did her dress ruffled about her legs, tripping her. She fell over hard onto the ground and she just stayed there crying. 

"Iie! Iie!" she pounded the ground with her fists. She raged against herself and pushed herself up. "Moon Crisis Power, Make Up!" she yelled. Not a thing happened. "Moon Crisis Power, Make...UP!" She shouted, over and over again until her voice became hoarse and she was over-taken by her crying again. She fell to the ground and buried her face in her knees. 'Princess, Serenity, Small Lady! That's all I am! Nothing more...' she thought to herself. 'I can't even feel my crystal anymore' she thought. Something she tried hard never to think about. She hadn't told her Mother, or her Father, she hadn't even told Hota-chan or Diana... about her crystal.

The Gnizshou (sp?)... her Gnizshou. She could not feel it anymore, it was like it was no longer there. Like it had disappeared. She could no longer call to it, and make it appear. It was a secret she had been hiding for well over three years. In vain she held out her hands and tried to feel it... hear it, see it, anything. 'Anything..' she thought. She concentrated, she tried quieting her mind, she tried calming her emotions, but nothing ever worked. Nothing appeared in her hands, no crystal, not even a glimmer of hope. Nothing.


	3. A New Place

Chapter 2

"Princess!" Chibi-usa heard the voice of Diana and she opened her eyes to see the cat just inches away from her face. 

"Diana! Please, get out of my face!" she sat up and tried to stop herself from shaking. She had stopped herself from crying, but couldn't stop herself from thinking about how she couldn't get her crystal to come to her, about what a lousy fighter she was, since now, she couldn't even henshin.

"What happened to you?" Diana asked, and was about to say something else when a giant gust of wind blew both the cat and the Princess down onto the ground. Chibi-usa screamed in shock and clutched Diana close to her body. "Princess, we're being pulled in..!" Diana uttered.

"Obviously." Chibi-usa said through clenched teeth as she was digging her heels into the ground. They were being sucked into something, but Chibi-usa didn't know what since all she could see was the grass and flowers blowing fiercely around her. She searched her mind for something to do, grabbed at the tall grasses with one hand while she held Diana with the other, she did everything she could to stop herself from being pulled in, but it was inevitable, and in an instant, everything went dark.

***

Meanwhile, in another dimension, on the planet of Earth in Satan City...

"Stop right there thief!" 

"The Great Saiyaman!" an elated bank teller exclaimed. 

"Kuso..." a masked man in all black turned around to where the voice had come from and quivered in fear as he saw what he was hoping he wouldn't. Too bad for him, it was a man, wearing a green and black outfit, a billowing red cape trailed behind him and he wore a white bandana on his head. To top it off, a pair of dark sunglasses covered his eyes. 

"How dare you steal from other people. Now, I will punish you!" Gohan cringed at that statement and struck the Toujyou Cool Pose. 'Okay, gotta work on the speeches...' he thought. The thief dropped his bag and tried to dash out the door. Gohan was in front of him in less than a second, the guy just ran right into him and fell onto the ground. Bewildered the thief jumped up and threw a punch at Gohan, which caught him off-guard. The guy punched him in the jaw, but Gohan didn't even move. 

"Iie!" the thief clutched his fist and blew on it, which was a ridiculous and humorous act. He danced around in agony like an idiot, Gohan sweat-dropped, and heard the faint sound of sirens. "Ahem!" Gohan cleared his throat, "I see my job here is done." He swiftly hit the thief on the back of the head causing him to fall over un-conscious long enough for the police to get there and put him into custody, but so as not to cause damage to the man. Gohan nonchalantly left out the front door and flew off back to his house. As the people of Satan City gawked, awe-struck at another crime stopped by the incredible Great Saiyaman.

Gohan reached his home in record time. He had already changed out of Saiyaman, and was wearing his orange and dark blue gi. Throwing his backpack into his house, he took off at a jog towards the Son house, which wasn't too far from his own home. Once there he walked in and headed straight to the kitchen, hoping his mother would be there to cook him up something. "Okaasan?" he yelled, when he didn't find her in the kitchen. But then, saw a note on the table, he picked it up.

Goku & Goten,

Gone to the store for soup and ice pack.

Be back soon.

Love, ChiChi

Gohan chuckled, soup and an ice pack, huh? Goten must've gotten the crap beaten out of him by Dad or Trunks... maybe even Vejita, Gohan thought. He tossed the note on the table and figured his father and Goten were probably out taking a bath. He crossed the kitchen opened the fridge. Not much. Well, there never was, since Goku was such a pig. 

"Guess I'll wait till Mom gets home to eat.." Gohan said, and just poured himself some juice. He gulped it down and tossed the glass into the sink, then walked down the hall to his old room. He had been meaning to get some of his old books out of there so he could get them to Trunks who had been asking for them. 

Gohan walked into his room and grabbed a box from off the floor, they had been there since he moved. He then began sorting through the books still left on his old bookshelf, and tossed them into the box. Suddenly, a flash of energy hit him, no one's he had ever felt before. Close, very close. He dropped the box and swiveled around on his heels, taking a defensive stance. "Gone.." he murmured to himself. "So quickly?" he walked quickly out of his room and felt it again, to the right. He snapped his head around and saw a flash of white disappear around a corner, towards Goten's room. "Where do you think you're going?" Gohan grinned and stalked down the hallway, turned the corner and without hesitation shot towards the person/thing whatever it was, and grabbed it's arm and threw it into the wall.


	4. I'm A Thief?

author's note- All right, so the story starts to pick up and Chibi-usa gets herself into more trouble. Fun stuff. ^_^

Chapter 3

Chibi-usa screamed as she was grabbed and thrown into the wall by the man that had entered the room she was in. She thought she had gotten out without his knowing, she had used the special techniques taught to her by Sailor Venus... how could he have sensed her? She cringed in fear, making herself as small as possible, his hand was so tight around her arm, she was sure he would break her wrist. And then, he let go. She opened her eyes, which were glistening with tears and looked, she saw the man's orange and blue gi, so she raised her eyes, and they met his eyes.

"Oh Kami, I'm sorry..." Gohan muttered, and reached out to place a hand on her shoulder, but she cringed away from his hand, but continued looking at him, with those large sentimental eyes. Chibi-usa felt her knees growing weak, she could feel herself shivering, and she became woozy. 

"Gohan!" Chibi-usa heard a voice yell that name, as she collapsed, and felt someone strong catch her and lift her up. She then passed out, happily going back to the warm darkness. Gohan, held the girl in his arms, who had just collapsed and saw his mother rushing at him. "What happend?!" she demanded.

"Mom! I thought she was... er, something else!"

"What?! What did you think a poor innocent girl was?" 

"For Kami's sake mother, I thought she was intruding, a thief, something! Not a girl!"

"Nevermind," ChiChi said, "let's just get her back into bed." 

***

Afterward, over dinner, ChiChi, Goku, and Goten explained where the girl had come from. While Goku and Goten were outside sparring, they had seen the girl stumble out of the woods and collapse. That was yesterday, and they had put the girl, and her cat in Gohan's room. 

"She woke up last night," ChiChi said while getting Goku some more rice. "She woke up yelling about Diana, and she kept saying 'senshi'. I calmed her down, got her to drink some water and forced her to drink some aoup. That was it though, she passed out again after the cat had curled up next to her. That poor girl, she must have gone through so much."

"Hai, and then bakayoru over here decides to slam her against the wall!" Goten exclaimed with his mouth full of food.

"Shut up." Gohan said, annoyed.

"Boys, stop fighting!" ChiChi said.

"Nani?!" Goku yelped. The whole family sweat-dropped.

"Stop fighting with words, with words, is what I meant Goku." ChiChi calmly explained to her husband. Goku took the time to soak in what she said and then he put on his goofy grin.

"Oh! Okay!" And he continued shoveling food in his mouth. Gohan and Goten shrugged and followed suit, imitating their father to a tee. ChiChi simply sat down, and ate, while dodging pieces of chicken every now and then.

***

Later that night Gohan lie in bed thinking about the girl. First, he thought about how he had sensed her energy. It had been strange, she was in his room, but he hadn't sensed her till she was already down the hallway. 'She must know how to hide her Ki,' he thought, but she had such a low energy level, that was impossible. There was also the fact that she seemed very weak and feeble, like a tree limb waiting to be snapped when he had grabbed her. He cringed at the thought of that, throwing her small body into the wall. His mind then drifted away from the thoughts of her energy level, but to the thought of her. That long flowing hair, strange.. pink hair, and it was in that strange hairstyle. 'Not that me, Dad, Goten, or Vejita are any better...,' Gohan thought. She had looked at him with those eyes, brimming with tears, her smooth skin underneath his calloused hand, he could almost feel her arm again. 

When he had carried her, he could feel, that she was weak, but had a very pure heart. He knew that this girl was hiding something, down deep inside of her... he just couldn't find out what that thing actually was. And the way she smelled, like flowers, an intoxicating scent... Gohan shook his head. 'Whoa there,' he thought to himself, 'time to stop thinking about the mystery girl.'. But he couldn't, and as he drifted off to sleep, he thought he heard a soft voice calling to him...

"Please... Gohan, you are my only hope.... for Crystal Tokyo, you must help me..." the voice faded and Gohan drifted off to sleep.

***

The next morning, the sound of something clattering and the mumbles of voices brought Chibi-usa out of her sleep. She felt the warm sun upon her face, and she opened her eyes, squinting she looked about to find out just exactly where she was. In a bed, in a small room, next to her was a nightstand, there were boxes scattered about the room, and in the corner, there was a tall bookcase, with a few books on its shelves. That was it, nothing more, nothing less.

She shook her head, trying to re-collect what had happened. She remembered waking up, because something had happened. Her shoulders and wrist were sore, but she couldn't remember why. In fact, she couldn't remember much of anything. 'Where am I? We're not in Crystal Tokyo anymore, Toto.' she thought, and then she heard the booming laughter of a man. She decided she had better go talk to someone, and perhaps they could tell her just what the hell had happened.

"Goten, Gohan! Watch this!" exclaimed Goku as he balanced one of ChiChi's bowls of oatmeal on his head.

"Goku!" ChiChi screeched, Gohan and Goten just laughed. Chibi-usa then stepped into the kitchen, where she saw three men, one with a bowl on his head, and they all had very crazy, black hair. There was also a woman, who was getting ready to hit the man with the bowl on his head with a spoon, when they all stopped and looked in her direction. Goku took the bowl off his head and placed it on the table. It was an awkward, silent moment, and Chibi-usa didn't know what to say. Finally it was broken by the woman.

"Thank Kami! You seem like you're doing much better today my dear. Come here, sit down and eat some breakfast. I'm sure you're starving!" ChiChi said as she guided Chibi-usa to a seat next to Goku. Chibi-usa sat down and looked around at the people who were also seated at the table. 

The man next to her, very large, extremely muscular, with spiky black hair, who also had a very good aura around him. He had a goofy-looking half smile upon his face, and he looked at Chibi-usa.

"Welcome to the Son household," the man said, "My name is Goku, this is my wife ChiChi." He said as ChiChi placed a bowl of oatmeal in front of Chibi-usa. "And these are my sons. Gohan, the eldest, and Goten."

"Th-thank you," Chibi-usa said to ChiChi, and then to Goku, "My name is Chi--" she stopped in mid-sentence and they all stared at her, awaiting what she would say. "My name is Usa." she decided to say, after all she wasn't very 'chibi' anymore and she didn't want these people calling her 'Princess' or 'Serenity'.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you Usa." said ChiChi, "Now do tell us, where are you from and what happened to you?"

"I... I'm from.." Chibi-usa stuttered. 'Think of something fast baka! You can't tell them the truth!' she mulled over it in her mind quickly. 

"A small island just west of here. I left... for certain reasons." 'Oh yah, real smooth,' she thought to herself. 

"Do you have a family?" ChiChi asked.

"No, I was orphaned... a long time ago, and abandoned on the island." Chibi-usa said, thinking to herself that that sounded like a semi believable story. At least, she hoped they would believe it. They all looked at her, surprised. 'Oh crap,' she thought, 'they're not believing it.'

"If you grew up on an island, where'd you get the princess get up from?" Goten asked straight out, and the others sweat dropped. 

"Iie! Oh, this?!" Chibi-usa pointed at her gown and turned beet red. "Errr.. I got it... it..." Think of something rice for brains! "I stole it!" Chibi-usa choked out and then smacked her forehead. 'That's great! Nice one, now you're a thief!' she thought.

The whole family fell over stunned, except for Gohan. They all clambered back into their chairs and Goku put his hand behind his head and laughed nervously.

"Well! I guess you gotta wear something..." Goku said and looked nervously at Gohan who had bent the spoon he had in his hand in half.

"Umm... hai." Usa said as her face darkened. A little rain cloud popped over the whole table and poured down rain for an instant and then it was gone.

"Oh, that's enough of us pestering you for now. Go on and eat!" ChiChi said happily, trying to lighten the mood.

Usa realized then that she was starving and shoveled some oatmeal into her mouth, and then began going at it just like Usagi-chan. Goku looked bewildered at the girl. 

"Ehh..?!" Gohan and Goten looked at her in surprise and then at their father.

"Nani?!" Goku exclaimed.

"She eats faster than you do!" Goten managed to get out while laughing. Not wanting to be out done, Goku began his feeding frenzy. Going at rapid speeds, chop-sticks flailing, both Chibi-usa and Goku lifted their bowls and ate the last bits in record time. Then both slammed the bowls down onto the table and exclaimed, "Finished!" Chibi-usa flushed with embarrassment. 'Aie! All that time spent with Usagi in the past, and look what it's done to me!' she thought.

***

Later that day, Usa had found Diana and was talking to her quietly in her room for now, while she stayed with the family that had found her after she had made it through the woods.

"They seem like very nice people." Usa said.

"Yes, of course they are. They fed me while you were asleep, I kept a close eye on them all since we arrived here. The mother is nice, but a little over-bearing. The biggest man with the black hair is very funny! He also has something about him..."

"Yes, I felt it too. It was almost like... my mother's aura. That certain feeling that hangs around her, and when she steps into a room, everyone just seems to know everything is going to be all right." Usa smiled as she said this.

"And the second largest, who is the eldest son, well he must not live at home anymore because he comes to eat, but then always leaves when it starts to get dark. He acts more serious than his father. The youngest resembles and acts a lot like his father and is usually outside fighting with him." Diana continued, "They must be great warriors Princess! The energy coming off of all of them is very great indeed! You should see them fight, it is amazing. Like nothing I've ever heard of or seen before. At times, they move so incredibly fast you can not see them. They take hits over and over again that would send Sailor Uranus flying!" Diana exclaimed.

"Warriors...?" Usa repeated and her eyes sparkled. Diana's eyes got big realizing what she had just done. "Oh no Princess! You mustn't! You must promise me you won't! We must think of a way to get home!" Diana yelped.

"Diana, please.. you know how I feel. Maybe I can't henshin anymore... but maybe these people can teach me how to become a real warrior! So, I can be more than just the princess when I go back home!" Usa said while clenching her fist.

'There's no stopping her now.' Diana thought miserably.


	5. Whatever It Takes

note- Well, the story continues, I don't want to spoil it, so just read!

Oh, and I would really appreciate some reviews. Thanks. ^_^ 

Chapter 4 

Gohan leaped out of the way of an on-coming ki-blast coming from Goten. He wasn't doing too hot today, and Goten was living it up.

"That's the third time you've barely missed that attack!" Goten said as he readied himself for Gohan to attack him. He grinned, sending Gohan a 'you're getting your ass whooped' sort of look. Gohan simply ignored the comment and flicked out, re-appearing in front of Goten, he sent a upper-cut to his jaw, which connected and sent the other warrior flying, but Goten stopped himself while in mid-air, reared back and flew back down at Gohan sending his elbow crashing into his stomach. Gohan stumbled, but recovered himself quickly and began throwing punches and kicks at Goten, who blocked them and retaliated by throwing his own efforts at Gohan. The two flew into the air, fighting and moving so fast, you could only see them as they flicked in and out of existence. After sometime Goten went crashing to the ground, and he didn't get up. Gohan slowly floated down and landed softly beside his brother.

"Nice fight, bro," Gohan said. Goten simply groaned.

Usa had been watching the two fight from her window. She had been studying their fighting techniques all day. Diana had argued with her about her plan to learn how to fight and to somehow get them to train her, but she had given up and let Usa have her way. Usa was still trying to build up the courage to ask one of them to train her. She had decided on asking Gohan. Goten was probably the weakest fighter, and Goku just seemed like he would be too much to deal with. Gohan was about her age, but she didn't know if he even liked her. He barely talked to her. However, he seemed like the correct choice, and today was the day to ask Usa decided. She heard Gohan come into the house. 

"Okay, I will not back out.. I will not back out..." she repeated to herself as she walked down the hallway. She stepped out into the family room and saw that Gohan was resting on the couch with his feet propped up on the small coffee table. She walked around the couch and he looked up at her waiting for her to address him. 

"I--," Usa started, but was cut off by someone suddenly yelling..

"Hey Gohan!" Goku stomped into the room. "Piccolo's here, you wanna go out and spar?" 

"Sure!" Gohan got up and began following his father outside, but turned around and said "Is there something you wanted Usa-san?"

"Uh... nothing that can't wait," she said obviously disappointed.

"All right then, well.. you can talk to me about it later then." 

Usa flopped on the couch. "Damnit."

***

"Usa, would you please call the boys in?" ChiChi asked while pulling the chicken out of the oven. Usa had helped her cook dinner while Goku, Gohan, Goten, and Piccolo were outside training. Of course, the green guy had to come over and had ruined her chance to ask Gohan about training her. She opened the door and yelled at them all to come in because dinner was ready. Goku was in the kitchen and in his seat less than a second later. The others walked in cracking some jokes about Goku and took their seats.

They all engaged in what little conversation there was at the dinner table of three hungry Saiyans. Piccolo of course, ate nothing, but did sit politely at the table, giving the father and son trio sideways looks.

"I'm glad my old clothes fit you Usa-chan," ChiChi said, "but don't worry, we can go to the mall with Bulma sometime and get you some more... fashionable things." 

"Oh, that's okay ChiChi-san. I'm sure I can do fine with the clothes you have already given me. I wouldn't want you to go to any trouble." Usa said, after all the shorts were perfectly fine, and the sandals. The shirt, was a little tacky... since it was bright green, but she didn't want ChiChi to spend money on her.

"You can just go steal some clothes instead." Gohan retorted, giving a mad type of smirk. Usa's eyes blazed and she glared at Gohan. She did not like anyone even suggesting she was any type of thief or bad person, because she was _not_. She had said she stole the dress, which she knew was dumb, but it was the first thing that had entered her mind.

"Gohan!" ChiChi said angrily and that put an end to that evening's dinner.

***

Usa lay in bed that night wide awake. She couldn't sleep after what had happened at dinner. She felt embarrassed, angry, and most of all hurt. No one had ever said anything like that to her before. When he had said it, there had been such contempt in his voice she could hardly bare it. She had felt the need to confess herself right then and there. Tell them all she was an immortal Princess of Crystal Tokyo, but she hadn't because she knew it would not help anything right now. She got out of her bed and walked over to her window which was open and she looked out it. She could see Gohan's house from there, and his lights were still on. She wondered why, and then saw a figure in a cape, rush out of the house and fly off into the sky. 'Where is he going?' Usa wondered. 

Despite her wondering about what Gohan was doing, if it even was Gohan that is, she climbed back into her bed and lay down. She lay there for quite sometime without sleeping, she tossed and turned, and then after what seemed like hours she couldn't take it any longer. Curiosity got the best of her and she grabbed her robe, being careful not to wake Diana, she hopped out of her window and landed softly on the ground below. She set off towards Gohan's small house. The lights were still on she noticed as she approached.

As she walked around the side of the house towards the front door she could have sworn she felt someone behind her and turned around quickly. It was a man, taller than her in some type of uniform, with sunglasses on. She gasped slightly and stepped back taking on a defensive stance with her fingers already in position to repeat the speech she had said so many times with Sailor Moon.

"What are _you_ doing here?" the strange man said to her, but she knew that voice and dropped her defensive stance.

"Gohan?" she asked quietly and looked at him with curious eyes. Gohan sweat dropped and looked around quickly to make sure no one else was around. He then ushered Usa into his house and shut the door. He turned around and took off his sunglasses.

"Usa, you can't tell anyone. You must promise me you won't tell a soul! The only other person that knows is my father and this girl... but Usa, please, please you must keep this a secret, between you and me." Gohan said in a rushed tone.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Usa said as she walked up to him and brushed her hand along the cape and looked at the white bandana wrapped around his head.

"I am the Great Saiyaman, protector of Satan City. I hate to see good people being taken advantage of by the evils of society and this," Gohan gestured at himself, "is my way of protecting those good people."

"I see," Usa said, then realizing why Gohan had had such a contempt for her in knowing that she had stolen the dress.

"Usa," Gohan said coldly, "promise me you'll keep this secret until the day you die." Usa looked at him and nodded. 'Until the day I die Gohan... if I ever die.' she thought.

"All right. Arigatou." Gohan said and began walking in the direction of his room. "I'm going to change. Don't you go anywhere I still have a few other questions for you." 

Usa slipped into a chair at the small dining room table. Gohan's place looked pretty much like a bachelor's pad. Small kitchen, fridge, microwave, stove, the living room had a couch, a tv, and a desk, probably where Gohan did his schoolwork, and down the hall where he had disappeared there was most likely his room and a bathroom. She looked at the time on the microwave, it was flashing "12:00 AM" and she sighed, of course, he could fight crime and solve complicated algebraic problems, but he couldn't program the microwave to the correct time.

"Usa." She jumped at her name, Gohan came in and sat down across the table from her. "First of all, I want to know why you were sneaking around my house in the middle of the night."

"Well," she fidgeted, because he was looking at her so intensely with the coal black, yet beautiful eyes... "I.. I.. I.." she calmed herself quickly. "I couldn't sleep, saw that your light was on, and I decided to come over, because I wanted to ask you something, you know, I was going to before you went out with your father."

"Okay then, ask away." Gohan grinned and leaned back in his chair. Usa raised an eyebrow at him, he was acting quite chipper all of the sudden. She cleared her throat, and thought, 'Well.. here it goes, better make it sound convincing.'

Usa leaned over the table slightly, her eyes sparkling, and she said in her most convincing, serious voice, "Teach me how to fight Gohan."

Gohan lost his balance and fell right over, chair and all. He grabbed the tabletop and lifted himself up and looked at Usa, who looked completely serious about what she had just said.

"Y-you're not serious.... are you?" he stammered. Usa felt her heart drop, thinking she had lost this, and she'd never be anything better than what she was, and... 'No! I haven't lost yet.' she thought.

"Yes, of course I'm serious." she said while folding her hands and placing her chin on top of them. "I would not have asked you, if I wasn't being completely serious. I want to learn how to fight Gohan." she looked him straight in the eye, "and if you won't teach me, I'll find someone else who will. I know your father and brother and the green guy are all very skilled fighters after all."

Gohan sat back in his chair thinking about this wildly. Okay, so she's serious. But who am I to train her?! First Videl, and now this? And besides we don't even know who exactly she is, she hasn't told us anything that believable. But... if I train her, that means I get to spend more time with her. Gohan blushed at the thought and whacked himself on the head.

"Heh heh heh!" Gohan laughed a bit, hoping she hadn't seen him blush. Usa grimaced and crossed her arms. 

"Look, if you're not going to train me, just say it. I don't appreciate you laughing at me. I am serious about this Gohan. I would have hoped you would be too! I'm not as weak as I look and I'm a good student. I guess, you just think I would be a bother." Usa said, pushed her chair back, and got up. Gohan blinked, and realized he should get serious about this. He grabbed her arm as soon as she had gotten up. 

"No, Usa.. don't leave. I wasn't laughing at you." he said. She looked at him and sat down, he let go of her arm. "I'll train you. I think I might be crazy for doing it, but I will. I think I feel a great power in you. I felt it the first day I met you, when you hid your Ki. I know you did it, but I never said anything, but now, I'm not going to stop myself. Where did you learn how to hide your energy?" Usa looked surprised and then recovered herself.

"Why, I've known how to do it since I was very little, like three or four years old, I suppose." she replied, of course she left out the part about learning it from Sailor Venus in order to hide herself from the Dark Moon Family. Gohan once again looked surprised.

"Look, Usa... I know you're hiding a lot of stuff from us. Maybe you can fool everyone else, but not me. I want to know the truth, if I'm going to train you." Gohan said. Usa sighed and put her face in her hands. Gohan reached over and took her hands in his, she looked at him with uncertainty. "I promise, I won't tell anyone, if that makes you feel better." he said gently.

"O-okay.." she said in a whisper.

"Good." he replied, smiling, and gave her hands a quick squeeze and then put them gently on the table.

"I know.. this may sound strange, but you must believe me." Usa said, and he nodded. She took a deep breathe and began her story.....


	6. Training

note- Here's the next chapter. Hope you're enjoying it. 

Chapter 5

The sky outside was beginning to become a little bit lighter when Usa had finished telling Gohan about her birth into royalty, traveling to the past, turning into Black Lady, and everything else that had happened in her lifetime up to the point when she was outside walking with Diana and she ended up in this world. They had both gone through three sodas and a bag of chips by the time Usa ended her story. Gohan realized it was becoming light outside and sent Usa back to his parents house.

Gohan then tried to take in everything Usa had said. It was hard for him to believe. Her life had been a whirl wind of turmoil, mixed emotions, and hardships. He could not believe all of that could have happened to one person, but then again, was it really that hard to believe? Not to mention she was a princess. This girl was indeed very special, and she had told him all of her secrets. She trusted him, and he trusted her. There was definitely a bond growing between the two. 

***

The next day...

Usa sat on the couch in front of the television vegging out. She flipped through some channels and dug her hand into the potato chip bag by her side. The Son family had gone into the city and she had decided to stay behind. It had been two days since she had confessed everything to Gohan and she had been contemplating if it was the right thing to do. Of course, Diana had gone totally ballistic which made Usa grin. She remembered the small cat jumping onto her head and then pounding her paws on her head shouting. But she had calmed down, sulked about, and then gave her a lecture about not telling anyone else and the importance of finding a way back home.

Home. That was another thing Usa began to drift into thought about. Her mother, father, the senshi, she missed them. Her heart ached and her eyes got misty every time she thought about them. Especially her mother. She knew right at this instant the senshi and her mother were searching for her. She wondered why Puu hadn't found her by now. This different dimension of Earth was very confusing to her, but she had been in stranger situations. So, she had decided to just go with the flow. Besides, she needed some time off and she liked this place. The Son family had been very kind to her, and she did feel something towards Gohan. All in an instant something fell over her head, it was heavy and felt like some type of cloth material.

"Umphh... muph, ummpph!" Uas struggled to take whatever it was off of her head. It was then lifted and her hair went all frizzy because of the static and she saw the face of Gohan grinning in front of her holding up some clothing.

"Gohan!" she exclaimed and raked her frizzed hair down.

"Time to begin your training Hime-chan." he grinned and dropped the weighted material of the gi in her lap. 

"Don't call met that." Usa stated plainly, although she was blushing a bit at the way he had said 'chan' at the end.

"All right, I won't. But anyway, first things first, get into this and I'll meet you outside." he walked off leaving Usa with a heap of clothing and a dumb-founded look on her face. She gathered up the clothes and skipped to her room to change. She was going to be trained!

She walked outside into the sweltering heat, she hadn't realized how hot it actually was outside. Well, it is July she thought. The weighted clothing she was now wearing didn't help any either. It was a tan material, simple, plain, boring. She had tied her hair up into two loops so it would be out of her way. Usa walked over to Gohan who was sitting in the grass near the house.

"All right," she said, trying to sound enthusiastic, even though she would rather be in the cool air conditioning of the house. "I'm ready. What's first?" Gohan stood up and looked at her. Even in the baggy weighted clothing she looked angelic, fragile... beautiful. Gohan quickly got those thoughts out of his mind and quieted his mind for the day that lay before him and his newly appointed student.

"First," Gohan stated, "we run."

"Run?" Usa asked, but before the word was barely out of her mouth Gohan had grabbed her wrist and had taken off at a jogging speed over the grassy hill. After a few stumbles Usa began jogging beside him, their feat hitting the ground at the same time in a marching type beat. She had expected him to say how long they would be running, but he never did. And so they continued, picking up the pace a little bit at a time. Usa's lungs began to tingle and burn as she gulped for air, she could feel her stomach tightening with every hit of her foot on the ground. Her legs were beginning to tighten, not used to this type of work out. She gasped for air, and tried to bring her breathing into a type of routine, but it was hard. "H-how much--" she caught her breathe, "more do.. we... run?"

"We run, until we're done." Gohan said and picked up the pace a little bit more. He knew she was having a hard time, but soon this would seem like nothing to her. He just hoped she could keep up. Besides he had taken them on a path which was now returning back to the house, he could even see it a little ways off. He figured Usa had seen it now too, because she was not breathing as heavily as she had been before. Both jogged, slowing the pace down as they neared the house where they had began. Usa stopped leaned over and gasped for air, and sweat poured down her forehead. She could also feel it on the back of her neck, trickling down her back. She stood up straight and her legs felt wobbly beneath her.

"Here," she heard Gohan say, and he handed her a couple pieces of ice, "put them on the back of your neck, it will cool you down the fastest." he said and took her free hand and placed the ice on her wrist. "This will help too." She blinked and stared at her hand, the one Gohan was holding.

"Err... thanks." she said blushing. Gohan smiled, and Usa realized he hadn't even broken a sweat. It was really amazing how these Saiyans could take so much, and with only a tiny blow do so much damage. The ice melted much to Usa's disappointment.

"Now that you're cooled down, we can begin." Gohan said.

"Begin? I thought we already started. That run was really hard..." Usa said lingering on the words 'really hard', hoping Gohan would take pity on her.

"That was just the warm up! Now we really get you into shape, Miss Moon Princess!" Gohan purposefully teased her.

"Are you implying I'm fat?!" Usa exclaimed.

"Oh no..." Gohan said, while grinning mischievously "just a little... oh, just a tad... a tiny bit, maybe?"

"How dare yoouu!" Usa flamed and pounded her fists on his shoulder. Gohan laughed, "Oh no! Please have mercy on me!" he yelped in between laughs and this only encouraged her more and she gave him a hard punch in the stomach. That shut him up, because he grabbed at his stomach and flinched. "Owweee..."

Usa smiled triumphantly and hopped around humming 'We Are The Champions' around Gohan. Gohan crossed his arms and looked at Usa, amused by her antics. He stuck his foot out in the path of her hopping and she instantly wailed as she sprawled to the ground face first. "Heeeeeeyyyyy!" Usa half screeched, half growled into the ground underneath her face. Gohan chuckled.

"Just testing your reaction time, and as we can both see, that definitely needs to be worked on." he said nonchalantly while suppressing a laugh. He then leaned over and offered his hand. Usa looked at his hand and pushed it away. Gohan smirked at the action and stepped back as Usa got up herself. 

"All right," Usa said while tucking some hair behind her ear that had fallen into her face, "Let's begin." Gohan grinned and nodded and they began their long day of training.

***

Usa lingered in the hot water of the shower she had just finished. It had been two days since she started her training. Her muscles were really tense and the only training they had done so far was physical training. No actual fighting techniques. She turned off the water and grabbed an extra large towel, to wrap her extra long hair up into. After somehow managing to get her hair into the towel she stepped out of the shower and looked around for her other towel. She growled under her breathe after she realized it had fallen behind the toilet. "Great.." She bent down to grab the towel when she felt a rush of cold air hit her back and looked over her shoulder to see Goten with the bathroom door partly open staring in shock at her. Usa screamed and grabbed for the towel. A yelp-type scream came from Goten as he covered his eyes while stumbling backward trying to shut the door which he failed in doing. Instead the door flew open all the way.

"Goten!" Usa screamed while trying to cover herself up, "Shut the door! Ecchi!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Goten yelled, trying to find the door with his eyes shut. "I didn't think anyone was in here!"

"What the hell is going on?!" another voice added to the yelling. "I am trying to stud--" Gohan stopped as he rounded the corner and saw a not-so-fully clothed Usa and a very embarrassed Goten trying to close the bathroom door. Usa screamed again when she saw Gohan come around the corner. And at the same time Goten found the door, somehow, and slammed it shut.

"Why you little hentai," Gohan said while stalking toward his brother.

"Iie!" Goten stammered, trying to back away, "it's not what you think! Seriously Gohan, I-I didn't think anyone was in the bathroom!"

"Yah right," Gohan said, "If you think I'm going to believe that, you must be dumber then you look..." He grabbed Goten's shirt and pulled him away from the wall he was trying to cling to. "Now, as soon as she gets out and gets dressed, you're going to apologize for spying--"

"Gohan!" Goten interrupted him, "I wasn't spying, really! I don't like her! I promise! Jeeze, just let me go!" Gohan blinked, and could tell his brother was telling the truth, but there was something he didn't like about what he had said, but he let go of his brother's shirt.

"What do you mean, 'you don't like her'?" Gohan asked.

"Well..." Goten brushed his shirt down, "I know you do."

"I do what?" Gohan asked, eyeing Goten suspiciously.

Goten rolled his eyes, "Yah.. right, you know you like her. Spending all that time with her while we were gone. Oh, Usa-chan, I love-a-you with all my heart!" With that Gohan clamped his hand down onto Goten's mouth and dragged him into their father's "study". After they were in he let go and Goten opened his mouth to say something, but Gohan stopped him.

"First of all, I'm not 'spending time with her', I'm training her. Second of all I don't love her. Third of all there's... well, you know." Gohan said while pacing back and forth. "But.. but I can't help being attracted to her, but that's it. I'm not like.. _really_ liking her or anything."

"Pssh.." Goten waved his hand. "First of all, I think you're really weird for liking Videl." Goten starts making gagging noises, "Secondly, why are you training her? And third, I can totally understand why you're attracted to her...." 

Gohan ignored the first and last comments his brother had and thought about answering the second. "Well, she asked me to. That's really the only reason I can give you. I think, there _is_ a reason I'm doing it, other than just because she asked. I can feel that something.. well, that she needs to be trained. It's just some feeling I've got."

"The feeling of loooooove" Goten cooed and walked out the door, but then turned around to face the very annoyed look of his brother. "Don't worry Gohan, I won't tell her." he gave a salute and walked away. Gohan shook his head and his stack of books on his father's desk caught his eye. He sighed, put on his glasses and began hacking away at his homework again.

***

Usa peeked out the bathroom door to make sure the coast was clear, it was. So she hurriedly ran to her room. Shutting the door behind her she smacked her forehead with her hand. "That was SO embarrassing!" 


	7. Time Traveler

Chapter 6

"Princesssss!" said Diana "Please stop yelling so much, it's not very lady-like."

"Oh, shove it Diana," Usa muttered as she began putting on her borrowed PJ's from Chi-Chi. 

"Small Lady!" Diana exclaimed in surprise, "I've never known you to talk in such a way. I think you've been hanging around with these boys for too long and I also think it is time to seriously start thinking about a way to get home. You see, I think perhaps if you call upon your crystal and ask it to transport..." Diana looked at Usa, who seemed to be completely ignoring her, "Princess! Are you listening to me?"

Usa who had been combing out her damp hair had stopped at the mention of the crystal and her hand was actually shaking. Of course, she couldn't blame Diana for mentioning it, because Diana had no idea about her not being able to call upon it anymore. She could feel her eyes stinging with the on-coming of tears. 

"Princess...?" Diana asked, realizing Usa was shaking. Diana leapt off the bed and patted over towards her.. "Daijobou?" but before she could ask Usa had gotten up from her seat and was heading towards the door. 

"If you'll excuse me Diana, I'd like to be alone." Usa said, almost choking on every word, as she opened the door and stepped out shutting it behind her. Diana didn't understand what she had said to make Usa leave so quickly, but she decided it would be best if she respected her wishes to be alone. 

Usa had heard the laughter of Chi-Chi, Goku and Goten in the living room, so she quickly slipped out the kitchen door. She walked out into the grass, until she found a spot that had a scattering of small, white flowers. She settled into the grass and pulled her knees towards her body. The moon was full tonight, 'of course,' Usa thought. 'Just remind me more of home and mom and everyone else...'.

The crack of a twig or something else of the like is what woke Usa from her light sleep. She hadn't realized she had actually cried herself to sleep. It was chilly out now and her damp hair wasn't helping the fact that she was freezing and her legs were stiff from being in their raised position for so long. More crackling of leaves is what made her spring to her feet and go into a defensive stance. "Who's out there?" Usa asked in as stern a voice, as she could muster.

"Whoever you are, I'll have you know I'm a warrior and am willing to fight you if need be, so you might as well step out here right now and get it over with." she said, sensing that the person or thing out there was indeed a stranger, but it had a somewhat familiar Ki. Similar to Goku's, Gohan's and Goten's energy. She couldn't tell what intentions it had, or if it had any at all.

"You don't look like much of a warrior..." a voice said from her left, she spun around and saw nothing. "You look like a girl... with pink hair." the voice said with a chuckle this time from behind her. Usa quickly turned around glowing with anger.

"You have no idea who you're pissing off buddy!" she yelled balling her hands into fists. Whoever this guy was, he was going to get it, if he revealed himself. And just as Usa was about to turn around a hand gripped her shoulder. In a flash Usa reached around and grabbed the person's arm and threw him, her or it over her shoulder and down onto the ground. Trunks yelped as he hit the ground and scrambled back up trying to remain cool, although he was very surprised at how quickly the girl had reacted and with immense strength as well. Usa took a few steps back and raised her eyebrow at the boy, he was standing in a defensive stance, as was she. 

"Well," Usa growled, "Are you going to stand there or what?"

"I don't fight girls with pink hair." Trunks replied coolly, while straightening his jacket.

"Because you know I'll win?" Usa asked, smirking, placing her hands on her hips. She let her eyes sparkle at the boy. He wasn't bad looking after all, in fact he was very cute. She could tell he was definitely built, because of the tight white shirt he was wearing underneath the jacket. His lavender hair was long enough that it covered his face and eyes when he moved his head, part of it was tied back.

Trunks blushed at the girl's forward approach and the way she was looking at him. What was he? A piece of meat? But the girl was very beautiful. Usa giggled at the boy because he turned a deep red, she wondered if she could make him turn even more red... "What're you doing out here anyway?" the boy asked, regaining his composure, and gaining a different type of personality, strong and prideful. 

"It's a free country," Usa replied in her stately princess manner, "I can be out here if I want to." Trunks crossed his arms across his chest and looked at this girl in wonder. First she tosses him over her shoulder, then she starts acting like royalty. For some strange reason she reminded him of his father. "Well," Usa said, interrupting Trunks thoughts, "What is your name?".

"My name is Trunks, that's all you need to know for now anyway. We'll just see if I can tell you anymore, after you tell me who you are and what you're doing here. You don't look like you're from around here and you certainly don't act like you're from around here."

"My name is Usa," she replied, remaining in her regal state. "And you're right, I'm not from around here. I'm staying with some friends, I'm visiting."

"All right, Usa, here's my next question, where'd you learn that move you pulled on me and how do you know how to hide your Ki?"

Usa looked at Trunks with wonder and amusement. "Why does everyone want to know how I know how to hide my energy?" she asked, more to herself than to Trunks. 

"Well, it's a pretty hard thing to learn how to do and not just anyone can do it either. But I know you're hiding your energy level now, because when I came by this way I stopped, because I could sense a high energy level coming from this direction and then I happened upon you. So, quite obviously, it had to have been you that I was sensing the energy from." Trunks replied to her. Usa grimaced, so he knew she had a high energy level, might as well not hide it from him anymore. 

"Okay, so you know I have a high energy level. What does that matter?" 

"Well, it was an energy I had never sensed before, and a strange energy being this close to the Son's houses made me more than a little worried."

"Oh, you know Goku?!" Usa exclaimed, a little bit louder than she had meant to. Trunks face faltered at the outburst, but he regained his composure, "Hai... I know Goku..."

"And Gohan and Goten and ChiChi?" Usa asked. Trunks nodded. "They're my friends, the people I'm staying with. They're the nicest people I've ever met. I should have know you were friends of them!" Usa giggled and pranced up to the boy giving him a big hug. Trunks wrapped his arms around the strange girl that was hugging him. He couldn't believe what he was doing, he had always been so shy around other girls, but she seemed.. different somehow. Usa pulled away and grinned at Trunks, he blushed and let his arms drop to his side. 

"Sooo," Trunks said with a little stutter, "I was on my way to get some homework help from Gohan. Is he at his house or is he mooching off his parents again?" 

"I'm pretty sure he's at his house. He hasn't been around his parents house lately, only to train me and eat dinner.." Usa trailed off, now realizing that she had missed the presence of Gohan at the Son House whenever he was gone. Sure, he had been training her, but that was not time to talk or just hang out. It was always work, what little they said to each other was a friendly hello and goodbye and he sometimes asked her about his parents, but nothing more.

note- Weird place to end it, I know, and I'm sorry, but the last section of this chapter just isn't sitting well with me. So, what would have been the continuation of this chapter will just have to be the beginning of the next.


	8. Things Go Bump In The Dark

note- New chapter, time to make a twist in the story and add some more characters. Thanks to those that have reviewed and I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Please review and tell me if you hate it, if you like it, whatever! ^_^ Okee? And, if you like Chibi-usa fics read "I Wanna Run Away" by me, of course! A totally alternate view of Chibi-usa's childhood. 

extra note- I guess I should explain, before more people question me on what I write. We shall see in due time, just exactly why Trunks is acting the way he is. So, pffttt. =P Just kidding around, all in good humor. 

Chapter 7

"Gohan is training... you?" Trunks asked.

"Hai." Usa replied coolly, as if it was no big deal. "Let's go to his house, so you can get your homework help!" She yanked on his arm and Trunks decided he might as well go with the girl. The two both took off for Gohan's home. Somehow during the walk Usa had ended up with her arm linked with Trunks' arm. However, she let go of his arm to spring up to Gohan's door and knock on it. No one came however.

"He's not home..." Usa whined and pouted. Trunks chuckled, and opened the door and walked right in. Usa blinked in surprise, but obediently followed pursuit and entered behind Trunks. Usa heard two voices and a shuffling of some sort, she also heard something, or someone hit the floor and grunt. In an instant the lights were on, Usa blinked her eyes trying to adjust to the light. She realized Trunks had flipped on the light switch. Her attention then turned to the people on the floor. 

"Oh Gohan," Trunks said in a taunting voice, "You said you'd give me homework help and here I see, you're already giving someone else homework help!" Trunks began laughing. Usa stood there dumbfounded, she had no idea what to say, or do. She could only stare at the sight before her: Gohan and a girl with black hair in a tangle, obviously they were making out before Trunks had so cleverly turned the light on, on them. 

"Trunks you idiot!" Gohan yelled with his fist clenched as he got up, leaving a dazed and confused Videl on the ground. 

"Gohan," Videl whined, "Help me up for Kami's sake!" Gohan reached down and grabbed Videl and pulled her up roughly. It was then that he noticed Usa standing there. His eyes met with hers and he could almost swear there were tears welling up in them. She looked hurt and confused, but she quickly adverted her eyes away from his. Trunks not noticing Gohan and Usa's exchange continued on by walking over to Gohan, 

"So, I hear you're training the onna, ne?" Trunks asked.

"Nani?!" Videl exclaimed, "Gohan-chan, what is he talking about?"

"None of your business Videl, and don't call me 'Gohan-chan'." Gohan snapped, giving her an icy stare.

Usa couldn't take this anymore, she had to leave. She had already cried once today, she wasn't about to cry again. 

"I'm leaving," she said quietly and began to walk out the door.

"Usa-chan!" Gohan exclaimed, "Don't leave, it isn't what you think!"

Usa stopped instantly when Gohan had said 'Usa-chan'. He hadn't done that before and she didn't know what to think of it. She had, after all, just seen him on the floor, with a girl... and as she thought about the scene again, tears streamed down her face. She ran out the door, not looking back. She thought she heard Gohan yell her name again, but she didn't care, all she could think about was getting away from him and that scene that was still stuck in her head. She ran all the way back to the Son house, until she got to her room. She flung herself on the bed and cried herself to sleep.

Videl and Trunks were both very confused at the scene that had just happened before them. Trunks was scratching his head and looking thoughtfully at the door Usa had just ran out of and then back at Gohan. Videl, however was looking seriously pissed off.

"Gohan! Who is that girl?!" Videl screeched, turning beet red in the process. Gohan grimaced at her screeching. He couldn't believe what had just happened. He didn't know how he could have gotten himself into such a mess. Videl had just come over to pick up his Chemistry notes, that's all, but then she ended up staying for much longer. He clenched his fists and squeezed his eyes shut. He didn't even like her, well, he _had _liked her, but she was so annoying. And then, when Usa had come so interestingly into his life Videl had all but vanished, until tonight. Videl was still standing there, steaming when Gohan opened his eyes again. "So, are you going to tell me or not?!"

"She's a friend, her name is Usa." Gohan replied.

"Obviously! I'm not stupid Gohan! I heard you call her 'Usa-chan'! And you're training her? Gohan!" 

"Videl, it's time for you to leave. Good-bye!" Gohan said as he pushed a still ranting Videl out of his door. He could still hear her yelling even after he closed the door. He sat down on the couch. He ran a hand through his hair and looked at Trunks.

"You ass-hole." he said. Trunks sat down on the couch next to Gohan.

"Hey, I didn't know you'd be making out with Videl and I definitely didn't know you had a thing going on with the Hime-chan." Trunks replied.

"I don't know why I was making out with Videl." Gohan stated plainly, "I don't even like her. She just came in her and started her whole flirting routine with me and before I knew it she was kissing me, and I just let her do it."

"And you kissed her back." Trunks stated.

"Can we drop this?" Gohan asked, obviously irritated with Trunks' remark.

"All right, all right.. So, what is up with the Hime-chan?" Trunks asked

"Usa?" Gohan remembered the look on her face and it hurt him to remember it. He wondered what could have been running through her mind when she had seen him with Videl. The thought actually disgusted him. "Wait a sec, Hime-chan?"

"Hai. She acts like a princess." Trunks replied.

"Yah, more than you know.." Gohan trailed off.

"You're training her, ne?"

"Yah," Gohan shook his head in despair. "But now what am I going to do? She's probably not even going to want to talk to me, or not even look at me." Gohan stood up, "I should go talk to her..."

Trunks stood up beside Gohan and placed his hand on his shoulder and looked thoughtful for a moment. "No. I would say going right now would just cause more trouble. Let her be for tonight. I'll tell you this, when I found her she already looked a bit shaken. Tomorrow, you should tell her the truth about you and Videl, maybe she'll understand."

"All right, I'll take your advice one last time," Gohan said grinningly.

"Hey! Don't remind me about that!" Trunks exclaimed.

"Okay, I won't," Gohan paused, "Trunks, do you mind if we have a study session some other night?"

"No problem." Trunks said and opened the front door, "I'll see you later buddy." 'And I'll see your Hime-chan before that,' he thought as he took off towards Capsule Corp.


	9. The Truth Hurts

Chapter 8

Usa rolled over and groaned while dragging the covers up over her head. She dreaded waking up, because she knew she had training today. Unless Gohan decided not to show up, which she knew he wouldn't do. She couldn't recollect everything that had happened the night before and put it together so it would make sense. Was Gohan seeing that girl? Did he have any feelings for her at all? And if he did, why would he be making out with someone else? And besides all of that, did _she_ actually have feelings for _him_? She sighed and tossed the sheets off of herself and grudgingly got out of bed.

After getting dressed she headed out to the kitchen. She heard people laughing, and as she entered the kitchen she saw the lavender-haired boy she had met last night. He looked up at her from talking with Goten and smiled. "Good morning Usa-chan."

"Uh.. good morning Trunks-san." Usa replied her face coloring a bit at his greeting.

"I know it's early, but can we take a walk? I want to ask you about some stuff." Trunks asked, while pushing back his chair and getting up from the table.

"Well, I guess so," Usa replied, wondering what in the world he would need to talk to her about. He was acting as if it was really important so she decided not to refuse his request. "Let's go now, I'm sure Gohan will be here soon." Usa finished and walked toward the door.

"Hey, I'll get that for you," Trunks opened the door for Usa and she walked out, and he followed.

"Trunks seems to like Usa-chan." ChiChi said, smilingly after the two had left. Goten grimaced at the comment. Sure, he thought it was great that Trunks had somehow gotten out of his phase of freaking out about girls, but it just seemed too sudden, too strange. It wasn't like him to do this. He could remember that just a month, or even less ago Trunks was getting nosebleeds at the thought of even holding hands with a girl and now this? Not to mention, he thought Gohan and Usa had a little something going on. But he couldn't help thinking how suddenly Trunks had changed; it just didn't sit well with him.

Trunks and Usa walked along a small path, rolling green hillside was all around them. It was still a bit dark outside as the sun had just come up and as they walked the sunlight brightened the whole valley with every step they took.

"Usa," Trunks said, breaking the silence, "I'm really very sorry about what happened last night. I talked to Gohan after you left... he seemed very upset."

"He... he did?" Usa asked timidly, as many thoughts swirled around in her mind. She couldn't help feeling butterflies rise up in her stomach, waiting for what else Trunks would say.

"Yah, he did." Trunks stated, but stopped walking and turned to look at Usa directly. He bent down his head, trying to think of how he was going to tell her what he needed to say. Usa looked questioningly at him, knowing that what he was going to say couldn't be good. She could feel it.

"Usa.." Trunks looked up at the girl, "Gohan.. Gohan told me something. He promised me not to tell you, but I just know I have to, because I know you're a very emotional, fragile person."

"Out with it Trunks," Usa stated plainly, anxiously waiting to hear what Gohan had said to him.

"Well, you know the girl Gohan was with last night?" Usa nodded, "Well, they were, or... well I guess I should say they _are_ quite an item. Everyone has known for awhile that they have been going at it pretty serious for awhile." he continued, and she tried to gulp down the lump that was growing in her throat and blinked back the tears that were welling up in her eyes and continued listening, although she did not want to.

"Gohan told me," Trunks said, pausing for a minute.

"Just tell me Trunks!" Usa exploded, on the verge of tears.

"Gohan loves Videl." Trunks stated, with a sudden glint of evilness in his eyes. Usa stood in shock, not knowing what to think, she collapsed to her knees and stared blankly into the distance.

note- Bwahaha! What a place to end it, ne? Another cliffhanger. Tee hee. ^_^;


	10. Hidden Feelings

note: I'm such a ditz I completely forgot to point out ages! Gah, I'm so dumb. ^^; Well, Usa is 18 (I know I pointed that one out), Trunks is 18, Goten 17, and Gohan is 21. Yes, there is an age difference between Usa and Gohan (not that big), but think Usagi/Mamoru with those two. I don't know if that's really his age and I know it doesn't fit into any timeline of Dragon Ball, but oh well. I'm taking a little license here. Let us all just pretend and come into my little world of make-believe. ^_^

extra note: Thanks to the following for reading and reviewing, I do appreciate it very much! Anthony, Of the Endless, Renity, Black Angel Juuhachigou and cjchan, thanks!

Chapter 9

"Usa? Usa, daijobu?" Trunks was kneeling beside Usa, who was staring blankly at his face. There were no tears on her face, but her eyes were glassy and watery. She shook her head back and forth. She couldn't believe what Trunks had told her. But, how could she not believe him? With what she had seen last night, it had to be true. Gohan was in love with Videl, he had been for a long time since before she had shown up. Gohan had led her on, or had he? She couldn't even decipher the feelings she was having, how could she have deciphered Gohan's? Usa came back to her senses and looked at Trunks, who looked very worried.

"Daijobu?" Trunks asked, while gently shaking Usa. She blinked a couple times, fighting back the tears that she was sure were going to pour out at any second.

"I'll be fine," she said, standing up and crossing her arms, "I just need to be alone for awhile, and think about this. Ja, Trunks." and she quickly ran back to the Son house.

'What was that all about?' Trunks thought, scratching his head. He knew he had asked Usa to come talk with him, but why? And what had he said? He started to walk off, back towards where Usa had gone, but his watch beeped.

"Oh, shit!" Trunks exclaimed, "Okaasan is gonna kill me!" He flew off back to Capsule Corp, in a hurry, knowing his mother would go ballistic if he wasn't there when his father was done training.

As Usa cleared the hill leading back to the house she saw two people standing outside the door. She knew who it was, although she wished it wasn't. As she got closer she wiped at her face and calmed her nerves, and hoped they wouldn't notice she had been crying. She walked up to the two brothers as if nothing had happened.

"Gohan, Goten," she nodded at the two, "Good morning." she directed the comment towards Gohan. Gohan gave a look to Goten, meaning 'go away', but Goten didn't move, but looked around wonderingly.

"Where'd Trunks go?" he asked. Gohan blinked and looked at his brother and then back at Usa, he wondered why Trunks had been with Usa.

"Oh, well... he had to leave." Usa stated, shrugging her shoulders. Goten got a nudge in the side by his brother, and he took the hint and went back into the house. The two were left alone and an unbearable silence stood in between them. Usa made sure not to look him in the eyes, instead she adverted her attention to the trees behind him. Gohan didn't know exactly what to say, he shifted his weight on his feet and looked at Usa who was intentionally not looking him in the face.

"Usa... I'm... I don't know what to say," Gohan was going to go on, but Usa held up her hand.

"Look Gohan, there's nothing to explain." she said, looking him directly in the eyes, with no fear, "Let's just train, all right?" She began to walk off, and turned around, "Are you coming or not?"

"Um, yah." Gohan said and ran to catch up with her. As they were walking he looked at her. He wondered what to do. He didn't know what was going on. He didn't know how he felt about her, or how she felt about him. He felt as if he should apologize. But it sounded like she didn't want to talk about it. But the whole situation and what had happened last night kept nagging at him.

Usa pushed whatever she was feeling away and into the back of her mind. She needed to be able to do this if she was going to survive a day of training with Gohan. They both stopped in the place where they normally spent most of the mornings doing physical training. Usa knew they'd start out the morning with a run, like they usually did.

"Well, let's go already." she said, getting ready to run on ahead of him if he didn't start. But Gohan shook his head. "No run today." he stated and Usa looked shocked. 

"You've had enough physical training. You actually came along faster than I anticipated. You did in three weeks what most normal people would have to do in three months. You're in your top physical condition, although you may not look it. I think there must be something in your genetics that keeps your body slim, even though you should have muscles bulging everywhere." Gohan explained and Usa looked at her arms, and they were like he said, she could see her body was taught, firm, but not bulging with muscles. When she flexed her arm she could see the muscles appear there and her legs were the same.

"It must be in my Lunarian genetics," Usa stated, "What keeps me so slim, I mean." Gohan nodded, trying to think of something to say. He couldn't help from looking at her and being amazed. She was just such an amazing, beautiful person. He could have stood there forever and just looked at her, admired her, but she cut his thoughts off.

"So, what do we do now?" Usa asked, being all business.

"Well, I think it's time you learned some basic fighting techniques." Gohan said. Usa's face brightened. So, it was finally time for her to learn how to really fight. She smiled and nodded enthusiastically. So, Gohan began teaching her, trying hard to keep his mind off of anything else but his task at hand.

The morning had worn by in what seemed like only an hour and it was mid-afternoon. Gohan and Usa had had a quick lunch and had gone straight back to training. Usa was doing so well, Gohan thought that he could have her spar with him a bit at the end of the day, but he'd go easy on her. After all, it had only been her first day of actual fighting.

The day quickly went by as the two trained without any conversation. The only actual spoken words came from Gohan telling Usa what to do, or how to perfect, or to tell her she was doing well. Usa merely nodded and added in a "all right" or a "okay" into the mix every now and again. They were beginning to loose light, so Gohan decided he had better call it a day.

"I think we're going to loose the sun pretty soon," Gohan said as he wiped a bit of sweat from his forehead. Usa stopped and realized the sun was getting ready to set and she also felt a rumble in her stomach telling her it was dinner time. Gohan gingerly stepped toward Usa, all day she hadn't really let him near her, and it was getting to him. Usa crossed her arms in response to Gohan's approach and was getting ready to go into her defensive mode again.

"So, I was thinking, since you do come along so fast, you might want to try a little sparring with me right now." Gohan said, kind of nervously, "That is, if you want to, I'm not trying to push you or anything, but just seeing as how well you've been doing in such a short amount of time, I just thought.." he rambled off quickly, but Usa's face had lightened a bit at the comment.

"Gohan! Usa!" they both turned towards the house. It was ChiChi calling them. She was waving her hands around like a maniac, and occasionally jumping up, yelling at them over and over again. "Do you two hear me?! Get over here right now!" Usa looked at Gohan and they both began running as fast as they could to the house.

"I guess, I'll have to take you up on that offer some other time Gohan." Usa said while running. 

"Yah, I wouldn't want to keep Okaasan waiting." he agreed.

***

"Do I have to go?" Gohan asked, even though he was already sitting in the drivers seat of his mother's car. 

"Yes! Your father isn't here (ie: Goku is up in the clouds) and I don't trust Goten to drive." ChiChi explained. Goten looked disgruntled in the back seat by the comment, he was a fine driver. He had only been in five minor incidents. Only five! 

Usa sat in the backseat of the car with Goten. She had changed out of her training clothes and was now wearing a spaghetti-strap white sundress ChiChi had given to her. She was actually enjoying ChiChi giving Gohan a hard time, she thought he deserved it. Gohan sighed and started the car up and pulled out onto the road. They were going to Capsule Corp. for dinner because Bulma wanted to catch up and of course, wanted to see the girl who had mysteriously appeared. Usa watched out the window as little homes passed by and other cars passed by as well. She couldn't keep her attention fixed on the outside of the car however, because of what was happening inside.

"You took a wrong turn Gohan!" Goten yelled.

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"NO I DIDN'T!"

"I go to Capsule Corp all the time! You never go there! And if you do, it's by flying! I'm telling you, you took a wrong turn!" 

Usa could still hear the two arguing, but her attention had been turned somewhere else. Flying. Of course! She had completely forgotten that Saiya-jins knew how to fly! She wondered why Gohan had not taught her yet. She wanted to fly and she would make sure she learned tomorrow. But for now, she had other things on her mind, such as food. Just as she began to imagine herself eating a huge triple-double-decker-super-duper-sundae the car had stopped and they had arrived at Capsule Corp.

"I told you I didn't make a wrong turn."

"Hmph."

note- This chapter was completed on Tuesday, January 15, 2002. Sorry, this chapter was pretty short, I'm just not getting very good ideas lately and the words aren't coming out like I would like them to. I don't like to write crap, so I don't want to rush myself if my writing is just going to turn out bad. Look for the next chapter in the next couple days, that is if my writer's block goes away. ^_^


	11. Dinner At The Briefs

note: I didn't create DBZ or Sailor Moon! @_@ Ha ha! *runs around like an insane person head-banging to Linkin Park* *cough* Sorry about that. Yes, it's time for some comic relief methinks! Get ready, get set and enter the insane asyluummm... I mean the house of Bejita and Bulma.

Chapter 10

"WOOOOMAAAAAAN!" 

"What is it now Vejita?!"

"The wretched look-alike of you has done it again!"

"Vejita! Her name is Bura and she is _your_ daughter!"

"WOMAN! I can't control this hyped-up brat!"

"Fine!!! I'm coming you blockheaded saiya-jin!" Bulma stomped down the stairs from her laboratory and into the kitchen to see the sight of a distraught Vejita covered from head to toe with yellow banana pudding, a pink plastic spoon stuck in his hair, and wearing a bib that said in big pink letters: "MY DADDY LOVES ME". Bulma couldn't help herself and she busted out laughing, pointing at the ever so pissed off Vejita. 

"I am covered in this... this baby food supplement and all you can do is laugh?!" Vejita roared and plucked the spoon out of his hair.

"Spoon!" Bura said and tried reaching for the spoon in Vejita's hand.

"Oh no you don't brat!" Vejita growled at the child. "You're not going to use this food utensil to throw your mush at me anymore!" The little blue-haired infant growled at her father in response and replied, "Spoon! Spoon!" Vejita couldn't say no to the child, and handed over the spoon. She immediately dug the spoon into the bowl of pudding and threw it at her father. It spattered against his forehead and Vejita twitched un-controllably, while Bulma was still rolling on the floor in fits of laughter. 

"Daddy! Eat!" said the little girl and she shoved a spoon full of spinach-mush into Vejita's mouth.

"That's it! I'm through with this! And you can forget about me putting up with Kakorotto's mate and children tonight woman! It's not happening!" and with that Vejita stalked into the family room and plunked down in his LA-Z BOY. 

Bulma finally got up while wiping the tears that were streaming down her face. She cleaned up Bura's high chair and the entire area around it since just about everything was splattered with baby food.

"Momma!" Bura gurgled and wiggled her fingers at her mother who picked her up.

"Did you feed Daddy?" Bulma talked in a baby voice to the little girl who laughed, "Yes you did! You fed Daddy!" Bulma said as to the little girl as she walked into the family room and set her daughter in the floor with some toys. She turned to face Vejita.

"Vejita, you need to go change. ChiChi and her sons will be here any minute." Vejita didn't move, he didn't even acknowledge that Bulma was there because his eyes were glued to the television. Bulma gritted her teeth and stepped in front of the TV.

"WOMAN! You are in the way! Don't you see I am trying to watch this program about the mechanical machines that compete against each other with the host that is hair-challenged?!" 

"Vejita! Get upstairs and get dressed right now! And you better find out what Trunks is doing as well! DO IT or else you'll be putting Bura to sleep tonight!"

Vejita scowled but got up and made his way up the stairs. 'Crazy woman, bratty kids, Kakarotto, what else do I need?' Vejita thought. He stopped at Trunks room and banged on the door.

"Trunks! You'd better be doing something productive in there boy!" Vejita yelled, but in response Vejita heard Trunks' music turned up louder. 'Insolent teenagers' Vejita thought.

***

The door bell to Capsule Corp rang throughout the house and Bulma ran down the stairs, at the same time putting in her earring. She quickly walked past Vejita who was sitting, watching a boxing tournament. Bulma gave him a brief glare on her way to the door. "Trunks! Get down here! They're here!" Bulma yelled as she unlocked the door. She was greeted by an elated ChiChi.

"Bulma!"

"ChiChi!"

"It's been so long!"

"Oh, I know. How have you been? Why didn't Goku come and say goodbye before he left?"

"Oh, I've been great and you know Goku, he actually forgot which day he was going back on! You have to meet Usa!"

"Yes, of course! But come in! Come in!" 

Bulma ushered ChiChi, Gohan, Goten, and Usa into the house. She greeted Gohan and Goten with a smile and a hug and a few friendly words. Goten instantly ran up the stairs to Trunks' room.

Usa felt uncomfortable standing there. She wondered if she should say hello first, but she soon felt calm when Bulma greeted her so pleasantly.

"Hello Usa, my name is Bulma Briefs." she shook hands with Usa and smiled. Usa returned the smile and gripped Bulma's hand in a friendly manner, and all of her royal upbringing came back to her.

"Good evening Mrs. Briefs. It's a pleasure to meet you. I am so very thankful that you invited me to dine with you and your family tonight." Usa delicately said.

"No need to be so formal." Bulma smiled and took Usa's arm and lead her into the family room, with ChiChi and Gohan not far behind. "I'd like you to meet my husband, Vejita." Bulma said. Vejita sat there watching TV, flipping channels randomly.

"VEJITA!" Bulma screeched.

"What woman?" Vejita said nonchalantly.

"I want you to meet Usa."

"Usa who?" Vejita sneered.

"Usa.... uh, what is your last name dear?" Bulma asked.

"My name is Chiba Usa." (AN: Ha, Chiba-usa, Chibi-usa, get it? Ha! o_O) Usa said and curtseyed to Vejita.

"Hmph." Vejita groaned and got up from his seat. "All right. When do we eat woman?" Bulma turned beet red and began yelling at Vejita, and it wouldn't be the last yelling match of the evening.

***

All seven of the guests at the night's dinner sat around the table enjoying the meal that Bulma had ordered out for. All conversation came from Bulma and ChiChi chatting up a storm. Goten and Trunks said a few words every so often since they were sitting across from each other, but each of them also seated next to Vejita, who was at the head of the table. Usa was sitting next to Goten, across from Gohan who was next to ChiChi and Bulma was at the end of the table. 

"Hey Trunks, did you hear that new song that came out?" Goten asked.

"No, what's it called?"

"It's called 'In The End', by Linkin Park."

"Cool, do you have the cd?"

"Second spawn of Kakarotto shut up! And Trunks, eat your food, or so help me.." Vejita was going to continue, but..

"VEJITA! They are just trying to have some friendly conversation!"

"Must you always butt in woman?!" Vejita yelled across the table banging his fist onto the table so hard everyone's glasses shook.

"Well, if you wouldn't be such a prick, I wouldn't have to!" and so the fight continued between the couple, yelling back and forth while the whole group sweat dropped and pretended to eat their food. Usa couldn't help it, but she knew she had a small grin tugging at the corners of her mouth because of the feuding couple. She looked up at Gohan who was grinning too. His eyes moved from his plate to look up, and he looked into Usa's eyes. He smiled and nudged her foot with his under the table. 

As soon as she had made eye contact with Gohan she adverted her eyes, pretending she had actually been looking at something behind him. She scowled at him after she felt him nudge her foot and she kicked him without hesitation.

"OOOOWWWWW!" Everyone looked at Gohan, even Bulma and Vejita had heard him over their quarreling.

Gohan looked around rapidly at everyone looking at him and sweat dropped, "Heh heh! Hit my knee on the table. Knee.. on the table."

"Spawn of Kakarotto.." Vejita grumbled and continued eating.

***

After dinner ChiChi and Bulma stepped outside to "chit chat" and catch up on gossip. Vejita was stuck with the task of trying to get Bura to go back to sleep. Goten and Trunks were in the family room playing FFVIII.

"You suck Trunks!" Goten grinned hitting buttons all over the control pad. Trunks yelled and threw the control pad behind him and it landed on Usa's lap. He stomped up the stairs and slammed the door.

"What's with him lately?" Goten said and threw his control pad down onto the floor. "He's been acting so weird lately." Usa shrugged and started the game again. She experimented with the controls and saw how the person on the screen moved. Goten got up, "I'm going to go talk with him." he said and went up the stairs.

"Wanna play?" Gohan asked and picked up the other controller.

"Sure." Usa said, not too enthusiastically. Gohan sighed and sat with Usa on the couch. He looked at her, but she shied away from him.

"Usa, I think we need to talk.. about what happened. I don't even like Videl. We used to date, but... but," Gohan stuttered. Usa looked confused.

"You.. don't even like her?" Usa asked, with her face scrunched up in shock. "What do you mean you don't even like her?! Stop leading me on Gohan! Trunks told me the truth, I know you love her. Just stop it.." Usa broke down into tears, covering her face with her hands and moving even further away from him.

"What?" Gohan asked in disbelief. "I never said that to him. Usa, listen to me, I never said that!" He gently grabbed her shoulder and made her face him. She took her hands off of her face and looked at Gohan through teary eyes. "Usa, please believe me. I don't love Videl. I can't love her, not when I know there's well, _you_."

"H-honto?" Usa couldn't believe what he was saying.

"I can't help feeling drawn to you Usa, it's as if I've been waiting for you, you're my destiny."

*_flashback_*

Little Chibi-usa sat on her mother's lap smiling up at her mother, her shining star, all that she wanted to be someday. She asked her mother, "Mommy, how do you know when you've found your true love?" and her mother replied, while smoothing down her daughter's hair.

"My dear Small Lady you will know when you've found your true love, because it will be your destiny to find him. You will be each others destinies, just waiting to find each other and be joined once more." Neo-Queen Serenity hugged her daughter gently and the little girl snuggled against her.

*_end flashback_*

Usa threw herself onto Gohan wrapping her arms around his neck burying her face into his shoulder, tears of happiness steaming down her face. Gohan was surprised, but held onto her. Finally being able to hold her was all he ever wanted and he wasn't about to let go. She finally drew away from him, but not out of his embrace. 

"I've been waiting for you for so long," she said quietly looking deeply into his eyes.

"And I you." Gohan said as he drew her closer, she nuzzled her face against his. Gohan lifted up her chin gently and she opened her eyes to look into his. He leaned forward, closing what distance was left between them. She closed her eyes and his lips claimed hers in a soft and gentle kiss. 

Usa gently broke the kiss and whispered against his lips, "Aishiteru.."

"Aishiteru Usa-chan," Gohan responded and slid his hands down her waist, pulling her closer to him and he returned her kisses and slowly deepened the kiss. "I love you..." 

note: Aah! I was so very generous with this chapter! Hope you liked it, I guess I just got inspired somehow. Yay! ^_^;


	12. Secret Meetings

note: Hi! Well, here's the next chapter. When I began this chapter it was February and I had mid-terms _and_ Sadie's coming up the next week So I'm was pretty busy. Then came the rush of getting out my college applications out and I just didn't have time to be writing on my fic. But here it is, short chapter, but hopefully I'll get more out soon.

Chapter 11

"So," Usa said, while blocking a punch from Gohan, "Why do you think Trunks would lie to me like that?" It was the next morning and Gohan and Usa were already outside training.

"I have no idea," Gohan said as he side-stepped a kick to his head from Usa, he felt the air rush by his ear though, she was getting better. They continued for a little while longer, but Usa was getting slower and slower. Gohan saw an opening and used it, he threw a punch at her and stopped, his hand was so close to her face his knuckle was almost touching the tip of her nose. Usa stood shocked and wide eyed, but threw down her arms exhausted.

"You're too fast," she announced, sounding almost defeated. Gohan quickly put his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. Usa gasped and smiled at him, "Like I said, way too fast." She put her arms around his neck and he kissed her gently, but pulled away quickly leaving Usa a bit disappointed. 

"I know," Gohan said, "You gotta find your energy."

"Nani?" Usa said, "But I wanna fly."

"You have to find your energy before you can fly."

"There's always something standing in the way of what I want."

"There's nothing standing in between you and me now." Gohan smiled slyly.

"What? I want _you_? I think not!" Usa waved Gohan off and began walking away. But Gohan grinned and used his Dad's old trick and re-appeared right in front of her and grabbed her and tickled her.

"You're evil Gohan!" Usa giggled uncontrollably, "How'd you do that?"

"There's more to being a Saiya-jin than just fighting."

"All right. Show me." Usa said defeated.

"Show you what?" Gohan asked with an evil grin from ear to ear. 

"You're naughty!" Usa giggled. (AN: Naughty? @_@ Gohan's _naughty. _*drool*)

***

__

2 hours later

Usa stood with her hands held out in front of her. She was doing what Gohan told her, she was doing everything he had told her to do and nothing was happening. Not a thing. She hadn't made anything appear, yet she was sweating like there was no tomorrow. Gohan sat in front of Usa, just hoping she wouldn't go crazy and go on a rampage because the look she had on her face was the look of someone that just might do something like that.

'How long have I been doing this?' Usa thought, her eyebrow twitching. 'What am I doing? I don't even know what the hell I'm doing. There's no point!' Usa dropped her arms and let out an exasperated sigh. She wiped her forehead with the back of her hand and looked down at Gohan who was looking up at her from where he was sitting.

"We'll do it again tomorrow," Gohan said.

"I'll try."

"Ah, do or do not, there is no try young padawan." Gohan said in a Yoda-voice.

"Ah, yes master." Usa mocked him.

***

Usa lay in her bed that night tossing and turning. She was dreaming. And it was not the dreams she was used to of her and Gohan. This dream was a nightmare.

She was in Crystal Tokyo, but this was not the Crystal Tokyo she had left behind. This was a desolate, decaying, wasteland. All Usa could think about was that this was the way it had looked when the Black Moon Family had come and destroyed her life. Tears streamed down her face as she walked towards the palace. There was something very wrong. She tried to stop, but her legs kept moving.

Before she knew it she was in the palace walking towards her mother's personal chambers. She knew what was there. The Ginzushou. The doors opened and she entered the room. It was there, just like it had been before. She walked toward it, she didn't want to, she cried out to stop, but she couldn't make her legs stop moving. But before she got close enough to the crystal to re-live what had happened in the past it flickered out of existence.

As things in a dream are vague and always changing, in a flash Usa was running through the palace, things were shaking and she could hear people screaming. She slid out an open-glass door onto a balcony and there she saw the senshi. They were fighting, but she could not tell what or who. One by one the senshi fell to the enemy and although Usa tried she could not look away or go to help. It was as if she was watching a movie, a horrid movie where her friends and loved ones were dying and she couldn't do anything about it. 

She then saw her mother and tried to go to her, but like before she was stuck. She could not do anything. And then her mother was fading away. In a last effort she lunged forward and yelled out to her mother.

Usa woke up in a cold sweat remembering the dream. She clung to the sheets of her bed and looked around. She was still in the same room she had been in when she had went to bed that night. She finally laid back down and slept on and off through the entire night.

***

That same night

Trunks opened the window of his room and slipped out of it into the cold night air. There were clouds looming in the sky and no stars could be seen through them. The night's chilly air ruffled his lavender hair as he flew at a nonchalant pace towards his destination. He soon arrived at a large house in the city and landed on the balcony. He stepped quietly up to the large glass windows that gleamed in the moonlight that had just struck out from behind a small cloud. He tapped on the glass twice and heard a gentle click and the window noiselessly swung open.

Trunks stepped through the window and pushed the white satin curtains away from his entrance. Standing in the darkness he could see a small figure looking at him. He bowed his head and shrunk away from the figure, but took a few small steps forward.

"You failed miserably," said the figure.

"I understand."

"Now they're together and if you don't do something he's going to help her destroy everything we have worked so hard to create."

"Give me another chance, I won't fail this time. Just tell me what to do."

"One more chance, but if you don't succeed you know what happens."

"Yes, of course."

"Good." the figure stepped out into the light of the moon and smiled cynically, "Soon the White Moon Family on Earth will be no more. The future will be destroyed here and now, and the present is already on its way to total annihilation. The great Neo-Queen Serenity will not know what has hit her and she won't be able to stand up against us. Tell me Trunks, don't you think it's all just incredibly and deliciously revengeful, and yet fulfilling?"

"I agree," Trunks said robotically, "I agree completely with you Videl." 


	13. Runaways

Chapter 12

note- Hmm, I'm not too pleased with this chapter, but it's coming out anyway. It's short, I'm sorry, but it's Spring Break and my head is in the clouds. Usa realizes how her family must feel with her being gone and all... so read. Bah.

It all started out as a normal Saturday. That is until ChiChi brought the news that Trunks had ran away. Goten was amazed, he didn't take the news very lightly and ended up flying off, but ended up not getting very far. That is after Gohan had flown off after him and dragged him (literally) back home. Bulma was in hysterics not only because she hadn't seen her son in two days, but also because her husband didn't really seem to care. Can we really be surprised about that?

Usa sat in her room that day doing some serious thinking. Trunks disappearing really disturbed her. But what plagued her even more was the fact that she herself was just like Trunks. She was away from all her family and friends and they had no idea where she was. Sure, she _had _thought about it, she wasn't completely oblivious in knowing that her parents were probably going out of their minds trying to find her. But seeing Bulma so upset over the loss of Trunks really hit home for her. She realized that her mother must be going through the same thing. Except her mother had been going through the agony for three months now.

She looked around at the room she was in, it was furnished with a lamp now and ChiChi had bought her pink sheets and a comforter, there was a stuffed rabbit she had received from Gohan laying on the bed and the closet was full of clothes Bulma had dropped off for her. It was as if it was her own room. As if she was part of the family. She walked over to the closet and moved all of the clothes to the side until she found her gown. She pulled it out and sat down on her bed. The white silk flowed easily over her fingers and she traced the pearl beads that lined it. Tears formed in her eyes and rolled down her cheeks and she clung to the material of the dress. 

***

Gohan decided he would lighten the mood of Goten by taking him to get ice cream, but it hadn't turned out exactly how he had hoped it would and instead he had gotten an earful....

"You fucking bastard! I'm not a little kid anymore! Get the fuck out of my room! I don't want any damn ice cream!"

"But.. but..."

"I said get the hell out!" and with that Goten slammed the door of his room and the only thing you could hear was the blaring of Metallica. Gohan turned around to see the face of a highly amused little rabbit.

"Nice." was the only statement she had to offer and she chuckled.

"You're no help." Gohan said coldly, giving Usa an icy glare.

"And you're an ass!" Usa returned the glare and slammed her door closing him and his smart-ass out.

"Come on Usa-chan, I didn't mean to..." she heard him trail off and heard him mutter something about PMSing. She threw open the door and her eyes blazed like the pits of hell.

"Did you say PMSing?! Because I AM NOT PMSing! Why do men always make PMSing an excuse?!" Usa screeched and pointed at Gohan, "You, me, fight, outside, no holding back, NOW." Gohan immediately trotted himself outside with Usa on his heels. If she wanted a fight, she was going to get one.


End file.
